The present disclosure relates generally to managing power in electronic devices and more specifically, but not by limitation, to managing power in a data storage system.
An exemplary data storage system includes a device having at least one medium for data storage. The data storage system can include one or more types of storage mediums such as, but not limited, to hard discs, floppy discs, magnetic discs, optical discs, magnetic tapes, solid-state storage components, and/or combinations thereof. For instance, an exemplary data storage system can comprise a hard disc drive (HDD), a solid-state drive (SDD), a “hybrid” drive (e.g., a hybrid hard drive (HHD)), to name a few. The data storage system includes a controller that is configured to receive data and commands from a host and implement data operations to the storage media in the data storage device based on the commands.
In one example, the data storage system is powered by an exhaustible power source, such as a battery. For instance, in one particular application a data storage system is implemented in a laptop or notebook computer. In another example, a data storage system is implemented in a mobile computing device such as a personal data assistant (PDA), mobile phone, etc.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.